


Stuck In The Middle With You

by pleasesir



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Stuck In A Wall Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: “Remember that conversation we had a couple weeks ago? About me taking control?” Jason sure does, remembers Dick flushed and nervous, like Jason could possibly say no to anything he wants, like Dick isn’t more a part of Jason than the bloodlust that runs under his skin.





	Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this satisfies

“Well well, what have we here?” Sometimes Jason’s life is really, truly wonderful. Like right now, when he’s come upon a cute little bird trapped in a wall, ass canted up just begging for it in black spandex. The fact that Dick managed to get stuck while crawling through a hole in a wall is definitely something Jason won’t be allowed to bring up to the rest of the family. “I wonder where the rest of you is,” he murmurs, spreading his big hands over Dick’s ass, spreading the cheeks a little, feeling the give of his skin underneath. God, deciding to date Dick was the best decision he ever made in a lifetime of bad decisions.

“Jay?” comes Dick’s voice, a little wavering. Jason wonders with some concern how long Dick’s been here.

“Hey, honey.” 

“I’m _stuck_ ,” Dick says, petulant in a way he rarely is. Jason smiles, fond, and glances around. They’re in an empty warehouse; he’d never have been able to find Dick if he hadn’t received that distress call, Dick’s voice going tight and nervous. 

“I can’t believe you got stuck in a fuckin’ window,” he laughs, sneaking his fingers under the waistband of Dick’s tights without really thinking about it. The skin there is so smooth, Jason bends over and presses a kiss to what he can see of the small of Dick’s back. The muscles jump and twitch under his tongue as he licks a stripe as far up as he can, tasting skin and the weird fruity soap Dick insists on using. 

“Jason,” Dick says flatly, he must be twisting cause Jason can see his waist bend, pulling the fabric up further. Idly, Jason squeezes the flesh of his hips, where there’s firm muscle. “What’re you doing?” 

“Remember that conversation we had a couple weeks ago? About me taking control?” Jason sure does, remembers Dick flushed and nervous, like Jason could possibly say no to anything he wants, like Dick isn’t more a part of Jason than the bloodlust that runs under his skin. Dick must remember, cause he stiffens under Jason’s touch before relaxing, almost liquid. “Thought so,” Jason murmurs, pulling Dick’s tights down to his knees and stepping back. God damn, that’s pretty. “Is that a yes, baby?”

“Yes,” Dick says aloud, and Jason is already getting hard as he grins under his helmet, wondering if Dick would be nervous if he saw how smug the look on Jason’s face is right now. 

Settling into the darker parts of Red Hood, the parts he doesn’t use anymore, he clears his throat and lets himself growl, “Looks like I have a stuck little bird all to myself.”

“No. _No_ ,” Dick pleads, trying to twist, like that’s going to help him. Jason tugs him back with a firm grip on his waist, pulling Dick back into the cradle of his hips. 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere,” he says, grabbing a bottle of lube from his pocket and removing his helmet to uncap it with his teeth. Dick jumps at the click of it opening, struggles harder. Jason watches the muscles in the small of his back flex and bend, smearing slick over his ass, mocking, “Look at that tight little hole twitch,” as he slides a finger in; Dick feels like silk inside, molten hot, ruins Jason entirely every time. The first time, it quite literally brought him to his knees, leading to a refusal to ever have wall sex again.

He can’t see Dick’s face right now but he can imagine how it looks, how his plush mouth will be open, gasping. Jason wants to _wreck_ him, wants to crawl so far inside Dick that he can never come out. “Oh my-I- _Hood_ ,” Dick whines, as Jason starts a deep, hard pace with two fingers, keeping it rhythmless so Dick can never get comfortable. 

“You’re gonna feel so good on my cock, pretty bird,” Jason says, and he’s kind of getting annoyed that Dick’s stuck in this wall, wants to see his face while Jason takes him apart. The best part of sex with Dick is when he gets lost in it, when he’s breathless and gasping wetly against Jason’s mouth, when Jason can suck the taste of him off his tongue.

“More,” Dick demands, and Jason hides his smile with his other hand.

“Don’t you mean, ‘oh no, Mr. Bad Guy, please don’t fuck my cute little ass,’ Dick?” 

Dick freezes for a moment before Jason twists his fingers and he _wails_ , raising the hairs on the back of Jason’s neck. He licks at his lips, almost nervous, and adds a third finger just to see the stretch.

“Does it matter right now?” Dick snarls, mean like he only shows to family, so Jason laughs and takes his cock out of his pants, squeezing it once as a hello and tapping it against Dick’s hole. Apparently the ‘captured superhero fucked by roguishly handsome vigilante’ game is over. His boyfriend is good at many things, but roleplay is not one of them. 

“Say please.”

“Please!” Dick says right away, always so easy for it. 

Sinking into him is like coming home, Jason’s head tipping back as he hisses between his teeth, “Jesus _Christ_ , Dickie.” He’s been hard practically since he got here, but it wasn’t too unbearable until now, with Dick clenching up around him and groaning, entirely wet, molten heat. 

He’s fucking all these gorgeous, needy noises out of Dick, choked off moans that echo around the building and have Jason biting at his bottom lip, grumbling low in his own chest. Thinks about how he’s gonna fill Dick up, gonna _own_ him, get deeper in there than anyone ever has.

He’s babbling nonsense, a constant rumble of, “Good boy, that’s a good boy, take it,” as Dick starts coming after just a few strokes, clenching up around him in waves that set Jason off, too. It feels like it’s crawling up from his toes, taking him by the balls and tugging, setting off sparks behind his eyes. Every time, Dick ruins him every time.

He bends his forehead to Dick’s back, takes a deep breath, and pulls out with a wince at the oversensitivity, tucking the last dribble of his cum back into Dick’s ass with a finger. So he’s proprietary, sue him. Long as he can have Dick Grayson in his bed every night, he doesn’t care. Long as he keeps Dick’s heart with his, it’s fine.


End file.
